<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enunciate by phaseshifter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423005">Enunciate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaseshifter/pseuds/phaseshifter'>phaseshifter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Chikacitoita, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Spoilers, Pining, but it's gayer, idk gay people real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaseshifter/pseuds/phaseshifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misumi doesn't really have a grasp of what it's like to be in love.<br/>It's a slow process, but Kazunari (unknowingly) teaches him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enunciate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time posting a fic idk but it's been stuck in my draft for months and i've been aching to get it out &lt;3 enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yuki-kun!" Muku calls, audacious for once. There's a determined flare in his eyes that makes Misumi smile from his position leaning on the kitchen counter. He thinks Muku's passion is on par with his love for triangles, which is honestly good for him!</p>
<p>"Falling in love," the middle schooler takes a deep breath. "It's an amazing and beautiful thing!"</p>
<p>A beat.</p>
<p>Two beats.</p>
<p>"..huh?" Yuki is incredulous.</p>
<p>Misumi hums to himself, vaguely drowning out the conversation at that point on. To him, love is simple and abstract. He thinks it's easy <em> and </em> difficult to understand, and dwelling too much thought into it would make his eyes go round and round! Sometimes, the simple things in life are the way to go.</p>
<p>So he decides: "I don't really get it, but it seems nice~"</p>
<p>In the distance, Muku just about drags Yuki and the Director to his room. He does it with an unexpected amount of strength, Misumi hears Juza stumble on his words.</p>
<p>Kazunari chuckles, and then he mumbles something about his firsthand experience witnessing Mukkun's physical prowess. His comment is faint, followed by the loud whiz of the coffee machine, but Misumi hears it. They're both in the kitchen, after all.</p>
<p>"Kazu," he starts. "Do you know what it's like to fall in love?"</p>
<p>Misumi isn't familiar with love — at least, not the type Muku seemed to be so fascinated by (the one between a boy and girl). Misumi loves his family — maybe not as much as they loved him, but he did all the same. He loves cats too! And triangles. Misumi loves triangles the most.</p>
<p>Kazunari hesitates in his scrolling, his thumb absentmindedly tapping the screen with not much of a purpose other than to consider the inquiry.</p>
<p>Misumi doesn't know what goes on in Kazunari's head, but everyday he thinks he learns something new - something that isn't so obvious to other people. Triangles may be the only thing he talks about, but he's quite capable of connecting the dots based on experiences. He speculates that Kazunari is figuring out whether to answer seriously or in the same excited way he does all the time. </p>
<p>There's a rhythmic <em> tap tap tap </em> from Kazu's foot. "I mean, TBH all i really know is the stuff from movies!" He looks at Misumi, and Misumi isn't sure if Kazu is expecting a verbal reaction or not, but Kazu continues anyway; "You know~ stuff like, thinking about them a lot, or wanting to hold hands."</p>
<p>Kazunari blinks once, and Misumi counts a three second silence. "I dunno, I never really developed feelings for someone like that.. love is a pretty big word! So, you know~" His voice fades. Misumi picks up on the solemn tone, but lets the silence drag on, until Kazu finishes off with renewed energy with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Director-chan is pretty cute though!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misumi spends that night on the roof wondering what love is like. He doesn't think it's a big deal, but he wants to get to know his friends! That means learning what Muku is so worked up about.</p>
<p>The moon is pretty today, just as it is everyday, and Misumi concludes he'll ask Muku for a triangular shoujo manga tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>(Muku stumbles in his words when he answers, eager to spread his agenda but unsure what a triangular shoujo manga was like)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The theme for their next play is cats! Misumi loves cats. Their ears are triangular, and the sharp things that magically appear from their paws are a special triangle too! </p>
<p>The tension in the training room is high though, and something about the gloomy look on Kazunari's face saddens Misumi. It's like there's an upside down, incomplete triangle on Kazu's face.</p>
<p>If you put a triangle upside down, it's guaranteed to fall! That's a bad thing, right?</p>
<p>So, he spends time in the kitchen creating the warmest, most perfect onigiri for him.</p>
<p>He thinks Omi practically lives in the kitchen, because he's almost always there when Misumi visits. He's cooking dinner, and usually Misumi would ask Omi to make the onigiri, but something about this felt extra important, so he had to do it himself.</p>
<p>Misumi warns Omi that there will be leftovers if Kazunari and him get full from his handmade onigiri tonight.</p>
<p>Omi laughs. He tells Misumi there's leftovers every night anyway, but if they ever want to eat more they can just come out. </p>
<p>The onigiri fits in his hand perfectly. Misumi nods, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride and can't wait to show it to Kazu. He silently leaves the kitchen, registering Omi's faint "take care!", and approaches Kazunari's room. </p>
<p>"Kazu?" he knocks, before opening the unlocked door enough to poke his head in. "Are you in there?"</p>
<p>The sound of Kazu's voice ("Sumi! Come on in"), full of cheer but somehow restrained, concerns Misumi. He offers the onigiri; watching the way Kazu's eyes widen in genuine shock, before gladly accepting it.</p>
<p>Their fingers brush against one another in a split of a second, and it makes Misumi feel warm. Suddenly, his cheekbones are starting to ache from smiling so much.</p>
<p>Tenma is in the room too! They're drawing cats. Misumi likes cats. He spent countless days and nights with them, so he's confident in his ability to draw them.</p>
<p>..Except, Kazu has bested him, but that's expected of Kazu~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misumi smiles when Kazunari and Tenma aren't looking. He traces the sketch, admiring the hatchings resembling fur, and decides Kazu is the most amazing person he knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Izumi and Muku leave in search of the Ikaruga household, Misumi is restless. He feels a void he's been pushing away for so long nudging back — it brings memories of the days he spent hugging his protractor tight while his father's insults from the other room echo down the hallway; memories of nights spent on the bed with the lights off and no one to talk to overwhelm him. He feels his eyes water.</p>
<p>When he turns, he's met with Kazu's face etched with concern. It makes Misumi's stomach fall, because he doesn't want to worry Kazu, but there's something warm and  strangely endearing about the gaze. </p>
<p>Kazu doesn't speak, but he smiles, reassuring, and raises an empty hand between them. </p>
<p>After rubbing his eyes, Misumi smiles back and takes it. Kazu's hands feel warm in his, but maybe that's because the fear made him cold. </p>
<p>But it's fine. It should be fine. Kazunari lets Misumi lead the way, and as much as Misumi craves yet another triangle hunt, he also wants to sit under the heat of the sun at the highest point of the building. It's the perfect amount of warmth needed to settle his nerves.</p>
<p>Except, he's scared Kazu will fall, so they take pictures at the balcony. It's fun, and Kazu's laugh makes Misumi's heart flip and flop. He wants to treasure the small hums and gasps Kazu makes when he does a new pose - another risky cartwheel - and suddenly he feels warm and fuzzy as they plop on the ground exhausted. </p>
<p>They sit in silence, one that Misumi enjoys for once. Kazu's hand is on top of his, and it makes Misumi feel giddy. With the mental stress, playtime and laughter, he feels tired. Kazunari doesn't complain when Misumi leans on him, but Misumi practically feels the hitch in his breath and instantly tenses, until Kazu leans back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenma walks in on them napping in the shade like that. Yuki purposefully drags him out of the balcony, telling the hack to let them be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's a mature triangle?" Kazunari asks one day. Misumi perks at the mention of his favorite shape, and he assumes Kazu has been listening to his conversations with Azuma.</p>
<p>He ponders for a bit, looking up as if a mature triangle would pop out of nowhere.</p>
<p>It doesn't, but he looks back at Kazu with a smile: "I don't really know!"</p>
<p>He hears Yuki mumble "Weirdo.." and a nervous laugh from Muku, but his attention is all on Kazu now, because Kazu was the one who asked.</p>
<p>Kazu cutely elongates his "Eh.." of confusion. It makes Misumi smile a bit wider and lean a bit closer to his direction. "Then, how is it different from other triangles?"</p>
<p>Misumi wants to laugh this time (he doesn't), because the answer should be obvious. "Because it's mature, of course!"</p>
<p>Tenma glares. "That doesn't even make sense."</p>
<p>Misumi knows there's no hard feelings behind it. Sometimes people have things they like, and while it may not make sense to others, the endgame was that Misumi has something he likes, and that it's triangles.</p>
<p>"Now, now, Tenten — no need to take it so personally," Kazunari placates. "Azu probably gets what Sumi is saying. We should ask him about it before going to be- ah!"</p>
<p>"Kazu?"</p>
<p>"Idiot. This is why I told you to pay attention to what you're doing," Yuki says.</p>
<p>"Kazu, I have a triangle bandaid if you want~"</p>
<p>"Yup yup! Thanks Sumi!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azuma seems to feel his frown even with the lights out for the night. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Misumi doesn't expect the question, so he's a bit shocked, but he recovers quickly. He thinks about earlier that night, how his own confusion led to Kazu being distracted and hurting his poor finger. There's shame pooling in his gut. He turns away from Azuma's warm embrace and lies flat on the bed. </p>
<p>"I accidentally hurt Kazu.." he starts. "Mature triangles are tricky."</p>
<p>Azuma laughs. "Ah that. He asked me about those earlier."</p>
<p>He blinks once in the three second silence. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>"Why, I told him it's a secret between us," Azuma hums, voice is full of mischief. Misumi isn't immune to Azuma's charm — in truth, no one really is. He shivers at the sound of it. "But, I did notice the little bandaid on his hand. So that was your doing, huh."</p>
<p>He feels his heart drop, nodding even if Azuma can't see it. The bed shifts, and he feels Azuma move, probably in a more comfortable position now that his arms are empty.</p>
<p>"He didn't seem that bothered by it, though," Azuma points out. </p>
<p>It makes Misumi feel a little bit worse. He doesnt know why, but something in him twists. He thinks it's guilt. It's foreign, but familiar. "I helped him with my triangle, so I should feel a bit better but.."</p>
<p>The room is quiet now as Misumi broods. It buzzes with white noise that gets louder and louder to fill the silence and match with his thoughts— until Azuma laughs. It's full of warmth and understanding. </p>
<p>"You must really care about him a lot if you worry over things like this." A hand strokes Misumi's hair. It's oddly relaxing, like a massage, even if the pressure is light and faint.</p>
<p>He leans into it, a small smile reaching his face. "Of course," he concludes. "Kazu is my most important friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, he dreams of him and his bed, alone in an empty space. Every blink leads to the lights alternating between turning on or off, but no matter where he looks he can't seem to find the light source.</p>
<p>When Misumi steps foot on the ground he feels the world shake, and he lifts his feet on instinct, climbing back to the bed. He's seen cats startle like this before, trapped. An unexplainable amount of apprehension eats up at him when he reaches for one of his prized pillows, and it practically fades into the air. </p>
<p>He's desperate for something his empty hands can hold. Triangle pillows are scattered around, supposedly safe, but they just keep fading and fading, until there was nothing else on the bed except him. </p>
<p>He curls up into a ball, hugging his knees tight. When he blinks it's dim, and when he blinks a second time, the room is bright once again. It's a blinding light that threatens him just as much as the darkness reacquainting him.</p>
<p>A familiar voice enters the picture.</p>
<p>"Sumi?"</p>
<p>When Misumi opens his eyes, the room turns from its overwhelming white to a warm pink that isn't as irritating. His pillows are back in place, and Kazu is sitting at the edge of his bed. </p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Kazu climbs under the blanket Misumi didn't even notice was on top of him. When they make eye contact, he feels his heart jump.</p>
<p>Kazu's eyes are pretty, he decides. They lack the same enthusiasm most people see Kazu in, but something about this look is earnest and special. Misumi likes it a lot.</p>
<p>His next instinct is to reach out for Kazu's head, feeling his hair on his fingertips. It tickles, but not enough for Misumi to laugh, and Kazu doesn't seem to mind — in fact, Kazu wiggles a bit closer to the point their legs tangle together. It's weirdly intimate, especially when Misumi's hand reaches Kazu's cheeks.</p>
<p>Kazu's once warm eyes turn a bit sly. It puzzles Misumi, but before he thinks more on it, Kazu's hand is on top of his, trapping it in place. He practically nuzzles into it, as if Misumi's warmth was all he ever wanted, before planting a soft kiss on his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misumi wakes up dumbfounded, and Azuma has to ask him about the blush on his face for him to remember it's a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misumi approaches Itaru one day. </p>
<p>He's in the room, watching Itaru and Banri hiss at the screen, admiring the triangle button and pouting when a finger blocks the view.</p>
<p>"So?" Itaru starts, fervent in his button clicking. Misumi notices that despite being erratic in nature, Itaru seems to follow a pattern in which button to press first and last. "What's your business? You're strangely quiet."</p>
<p>Misumi stares at the screen longer as the pair curse at each other. He watches Banri lightly kick Itaru's side, and there's a nonchalant (but vaguely irritated) "Ouch" that follows.</p>
<p>"Itaru," He starts. "Do you love Chikage?"</p>
<p>Banri hiccups (it's a restrained laugh), and Itaru curses a bit more when his finger slips, and his character takes a beating. A large K.O flares in the screen, mocking and condescending. </p>
<p>Misumi can tell Itaru is trying to level his tone. "You mean senpai? He's so unromantic, who would love.. that?"</p>
<p>Banri snickers, but Misumi thinks his silence on the topic is some form of respect. Itaru seems to be using him as a punching bag now, but the younger man doesn't seem to be complaining.</p>
<p>He thinks for a bit. "Citron says he gets jealous when he sees you two holding hands and going out without him.."</p>
<p>Sometimes Misumi and Citron make onigiri together. He recalls the few times Citron lets slip that his onigiri is for his businessmen husbands, and it would confuse Misumi — despite the chances of it being a joke, Misumi ponders whether or not it's normal to fall in love with someone of the same gender. </p>
<p>When he asks Citron about it, the man deflects with another one of his strange dialogues; <em> "Oh, a man who loves straight shapes such as you might never understand!" </em></p>
<p>Chikage has a tendency to make short, vague responses, so Misumi thinks Itaru is the best person to approach.  </p>
<p>Banri looks like he's holding another laugh (because he's impulsive like that), and it seems to be Itaru's turn to kick at Banri's side, muttering something about Juza and Tenma. "Well, tell Citron that I'd readily hold his hands anytime — preferably not around the autumn kid, though."</p>
<p>Misumi blinks. He feels like his question wasn't answered (it wasn't), and his mind drifts, vaguely remembering his talk with Kazu a long time ago. </p>
<p>Something about love, lots of thinking and holding hands.</p>
<p>"Is it okay to hold hands with a man?" Misumi tilts his head. He's not against it — in fact, it makes his heart feel warm and fluffy. He holds hands with lots of guys, like his troupe, or even Azuma. But when he closes his eyes, he can picture it. Walking in a field of hibiscus flowers, hand in hand with a familiar figure. It makes his heart skip a beat, especially when a specific laugh rings in his head - a fond memory.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Itaru interrupts his thoughts. "You do it a lot with Kazunari, don't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazu surprises Misumi (and the little cat beside him) by climbing up to the roof at such a late hour. The cat meows a brief "good luck!" before running away, and Misumi thinks the apologetic pout on Kazu's face is cute. </p>
<p>"You don't usually come here," He says, cocking his head to the side, as Kazu takes a seat.</p>
<p>Kazu looks nervous, and that's when Misumi notices Kazu seems to be hiding something behind him. "Yeah well, I brought you this."</p>
<p>Silence, and Misumi beams.</p>
<p>"Onigiri!"</p>
<p>"Yup yup! It's a special one too! Custom made by yours truly~"</p>
<p>He feels his heart do flips and flops again. It races, practically vibrating in all sorts of directions. It's the most triangular feeling he's had yet, especially as he takes a bite out of Kazu's special onigiri.</p>
<p>"Thank you Kazu," his mouth is full when he shows his gratitude. There's a cathartic sensation, feeling multitudes of weight lifted from his shoulders. It relieves him from the tension, and all he can do now is enjoy Kazu's presence. </p>
<p>Kazu's eyes change in that moment. It happens so fast, but Misumi sees it clearly — the twinkle in his eye softens, his eyelids lower just a bit. There's a newfound sincerity in his smile as he looks down at the neighborhood, and then at Misumi. "No, really, I should be thanking <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Out of all the things to happen today, Misumi thinks being of the receiving end of that look is.. well, overwhelming felt like an understatement in itself.</p>
<p>His hands itch to reach for Kazu, just like in his dream, and tell him so many things all at once and ramble on and on. But-</p>
<p>Just a little seemed appropriate for now, especially when Misumi himself wasn't sure what he would say.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Kazu," It catches the other's attention, and Kazu's face is back to how it normally is — but that didn't matter to Misumi, because the image is ingrained in his mind; a memory he decides he will treasure throughout his life.</p>
<p>He remembers the days they've spent running around Veludo Way, visiting parks and following stray cats around — how Kazu's laugh always acted as a beacon of light to him. It was something that came so naturally, he hadn't realized it until the dream, and his decision to finally acknowledge it was prompted by Izumi (the kind girl she is) in their little grocery trip.</p>
<p>Without that smile, Misumi wonders where would he be.</p>
<p>The words that leave him are a blur to Misumi. He's vaguely certain they're reminiscent of his thoughts just now, and finds amusement in the shocked look and blush Kazu responds with.</p>
<p>It's followed by another warm smile, one that slips out as they gaze at the stars together. Misumi doesn't actually look — for one, the Summer Triangle isn't there anyway, but also because Kazu is more beautiful than any night sky he's ever looked at.</p>
<p>When he finishes patting Kazu's head, he feels warm and fulfilled. He opens his mouth, to say just three more little words, in hopes of it being enough for Kazu to feel less lonely in the world (something Kazunari did to Misumi long ago), before —</p>
<p>"Achoo!"</p>
<p>"Oi! Be quiet-"</p>
<p>They both turn and are greeted with sheepish smiles from none other than the rest of the summer troupe.</p>
<p>Misumi laughs, more of to himself. He decides maybe now is not the time to tell Kazu.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(i forgot they were sleeping on loft beds but eh)</p>
<p>there's like really vague hints of kazunari liking misumi back but i don't want this to be one-sided,, i have a part 2 in my drafts but idk if i want to. yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>